Sneaky Crushses
by moodyreindeer
Summary: Jo tries to deal with her new feelings for Gabe. What will she and her friends do when they learn that Gabe and Hot Heather are going on a movie date? Will Jo be able to Gabe her feelings? Or will he fall for Heather instead? One-shot.


**iluvLEOHOWARD requseted this. All the characters are 13. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Jo's Pov<p>

I was in my basement murdering a punching bag. I've been doing it for a couple weeks. It was really old but I had never used it. Stupid feelings were making me act like a weirdo. I would've took out all of my anger on kids at my school but my principal told me that if I hurt anyone else, he would call my parents. And they would not be happy to hear that they wasted money on a punching bag that I never use after I bugged them for one for two years. Since school started two weeks ago, I had started a bond with it.

All because of a certain black-haired Duncan.

That's right. I have got the smallest feelings for Mr. Stupid himself. It happened when he started to spend less time with me and my friends and more time with Heather. Not Annoying Heather or smart Heather or Tall Heather. Gabe just had to pick Hot Heather. She is the prissiest girl in 7th grade. she brags and acts like her 'Daddy' can and will get her anything thats she wants. Which is true.

I know what you're thinking; why would Jo Keener, the strongest and tomboyish girl ever, have feelings for Gabe Duncan? The answer is, I have not the slightest clue why I like him. We do a bunch of stuff together and like a bunch of the same basic words I'm more of a tomboy and he is more of a rebel.

I put down my boxing gloves and walked over to the wooden steps to grab my water bottle. Popping open the cap, I held it up and let cold water run down my throat. After a minute, I put it down and undid the wedgie I had gotten from shuffling around the punching bag so much.

Just as I started to walk back over to where I threw my gloves on the ground, my phone vibrated with a text. I grinned in excitement when I saw it was from one of my best friends Sidney Caster.

_Gabe askd Hot Heather out on a d8! :/- Sidney_

I nearly dropped my phone when I read the words. My grip tightened around the edges of it until my knuckles were white.

_We hve 2 do smethin!- Jo_

_Wat do u hve in mind?- Sidney_

I looked at the screen with a blank expression. To be honst, I had no clue how to ruin a date. I thought for a minute before my signature smirk came onto my face.

_Whn & whre is the d8?- Jo_

_the movies in 2 hrs. I knw ur smirking. Wat r u planning on doin?- Sidney_

_U knw me 2 well. I was thinkin that a lil spy work nvr hurt any1.- Jo_

_Sneaky. I like. meet me infrnt of the theatre in 1 1/2 hrs. Kay?- Sidney_

_Kay. Bring ur bro's binoculars. & tell Nick and Blue eyes. I'll c u thr.- Jo_

I switched my phone of and ran up the basement steps. I darted to my room on the second floor. I collasped onto my bed and stared at my closet door. Who do spies dress? I shrugged and and got up, opening the door. I flipped through hangers. It felt as if I was going on a date myself. After looking at everything in the closet and my dresser for 20 minutes, I was wearing a dark purple shirt with 'Little Miss Chatterbox' written on it in blod black letters. Below the words was a girl-looking circle. My jeans were black and my converse were blue to match the blue jacket I had on.

After watching Tv for an hour, I yelled at mom that I was meeting my friends at the movies. I snatched my skateboard and helmet up from the porch and started down the side walk. All of my friends and me only live 4 blocks away from down town, which is where most of the fun places are.

After about 13 minutes of riding down hill, I screeched to a stop in front of a wide and brown building. In bright neon green letters it read 'Cinema' at the top. Sidney waved at me from the lobby. We met up and went over to two girls that were talking and standing by the of theatre 12. It was showing _Captain America_. "I guess Gabe got to pick the movie," Sidney said as we met up with the girls.

First of all, I should tell who these girls are. Sidney Caster is a lot like me. Same personality but has different looks. She has straight blonde hair that went to the middle of her back and bright emerald green eyes. Her skin was a little ligther then mine. She was the the tallest of the group being 5'6. Sidney and I know each other the longest because we met in the 2nd grade. She hates the colors yellow and pink but loves purple, blue, and different shades of green.

Nikki Parker is the rebel of the group. She always has a plan on what to do and when to do it. She gets us in trouble a lot but her schemes work most of the time. She has brownish hair that's slightly curly. she has devious brown eyes that are full of excitement 24/7. She has tan skin and has the same height as me being 5'4. She taught me how to skateboard when we met each other in the 5th grade. She won us over when she glued our teacher to her seat.

Sapphira Mason is the smart one. She thinks things through but usually goes along with what we do. She has bright blue eyes and slightly tanned hair is completely black and long. She's the second tallest at 5'5. Sidney and me met her in the 3thrd grade. She tells us what everything and anything that goes around the school. She and Sidney can play the guitar and piano. After a lot of begging, our parents agreed to let us get temperairy highlights in are hair but still type our narmal hair color. Mine was blue, purple, and green. Nikki had purple pink and black. Sidney had the same as me except instead of green she had orange. Sapphira had blue, orange, and green.

"When is Gabe and Miss. Prissy fit coming?" I asked as I looked around the lobby. The others shrugged and started looking around the room as well. "Their supposed to be coming to see the 6:15 veiwing," Sapphira said as she look down at her watch. "It starts in twenty minutes." when her watch read 6:11, Gabe entered the door looking hot (not that I'd ever tell him that). He had on worn jeans and brown vans. His shirt was dark green with black splatters all over it. My fist tightened when I saw he was holding hands with the airhead skunk bag her self. Heather's orange hair fell down her shoulders. Not a single strand was out of place as she bounced annoyingly by his side. The skirt she was wearing looked like a candy cane. Her shirt was pink; my most hated color. "I wonder how she can even stand in those stupid-looking heels," Nikki said as we noticed that Heather had on 3 inch heels that were a blinding white.

"Who knows," Sidney said as we ducked behind a big plastic plant. "Did you remember the binoculars?" I asked Sidney while moving some leaves out of my way. She nodded and reached inside her backpack that I just now noticed. I rolled my eyes and hel out my hand. My finger tips slipped around the strap. I put them up to my eyes and watched the two very closely as they got their goodies and stuff. "Wait," Sapphira said as Gabe and Heather go into the theatre. "How are we going to see them in there. We can't go in unless we have a ticket."

Sidney and me exchanged glances before slapping our foreheads. "Dang it!" I yelled. "We forgot that major part!" "I didn't," Nikki said as she pulled out four rectangular pieces of paper. "Nikki," I said. "I love you." she laughed and handed them out as we got up from our spot behind the plant. We headed into the dimly lit rom and crouched a few rows behind the one Gabe and Heather were in. His arm was around her shoulder with her head on his shoulder. The scene made me sick to my stomach. The movie had started already, showing scenes in a labatory.

After a few minutes of them snuggling, I started to get bored. "Got anything else in that magic backpack of yours?" I whispered to Sidney. She reached a hand in and took it out a few minutes later. "I have a sling shot and a bag of Skittles." I nodded with a smirk. I aimed at the back of Heather's neck with a green skittle loaded and ready for action. I let it lose when I was sure that I had perfect aim.

She let out a high pitched scream of pain as she stood and held her neck tightly. "What the crap was that?" she shouted as other people turned to glare at her. "Be quiet," some middle aged dude hissed at her. We started to giggle. They couldn't stop as we watched the drama queen yell at the man. Gabe looked where we were suspicously as we ducked down. He stood from his seat when an employee came out to escort the priss out.

"You have some explaining to do," Gabe said as Sapphira and I jumped and Sidney and Nikki squeaked in surprise. He grabbed my arm and plucked me from the ground. I looked over at the guys for help but they just shrugged helplessly as he dragged me all the way out of the building.

Gabe glare at me as his chocolate brown eyes filled with anger. "Why would you _do _that?" he exploded. I avoided his eyes as I shuffled my feet sheepishly. "I dunno..." Gabe let out a frustrated groan. "My sister and my mom already teased me about the date and I don't need you ruining my love life, "he said as he forcefully turned my head to his.

When had Stupid got so strong?

"I just did, okay?" I shouted madly as I backed away till my back was against the bike rack. "I wanted-" I cut myself off before I could say the rest. "You wanted what?" Gabe asked as he got closer to me. I leaned away as much as I could. "You wanted _what_?" he asked again but more forcefully. "I wanted to make sure you dated me instead, okay?"

Time seemed to stop when I finished shouting. Stupid looked at me with a blank face. Angry and sad tears tried to break free as I started to run away. But Gabe grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was looking up at him. Why did he have to be taller then me? "Wh-" I was shocked when I felt his lips cover mine. I stumbled slightly but he wrapped his arm around my waist. Saying that I didn't feel any sparks would've been a lie bigger then a mountain. It was as if fireworks went off as my arms snaked around neck.

"YES!"

"AWESOME!"

FINALLY!"

We jumped apart to see Sidney, Nikki, and Sapphira jumping and screaming while hugging and high fiving. "Idoits," I muttered. "But my idoits." Gabe laughed as he looked at me. "So?" He asked as if I knew a secret question. "Are we good?" I pretened to think for a minute before smiling and nodding. Stupid grabbed my hand and hugged me tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ya just love a funny ending? I know I do. Be sure to punch the little review square at the bottom of this page.<strong>

**If I have to say it again, I will...**

**REVIEW:)!**


End file.
